A pretty successful pajama party
by akane shuuya
Summary: And if the characters of gakuen alice decides to organize a slumber party how it would happen. contains Natsume x Mikan, Hotaru x Ruka, Iinchou x nonoko , Kitsuneme x Anna , Sumire x Koko


**I had this idea long ago so let me introduce it to you.**

 **I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

"Natsume"cried mikan happily as he approached the famous Kuro Neko.

"shut up polka, you're hurting my head"

"you're too naughty stop making fun of me"

"if you stop breaking my ears every time you see me then maybe I'll leave you alone"

"I'm just trying to hang out with you idiot"

Mikan was pissed off and when she was going away, she felt a hand pick up her wrist and press it against the wall.

It was natsume of course. He had a serious face.

"oh no I was wrong, it's yellow flowers today"said Natsume in mocking.

"see you soon yellow flower panties"finished natsume leaving mikan all red behind

...

POV MIKAN:

I wake up looking at my alarm clock, it was 7am.

I still had time to sleep, I said to myself.

That's when I realized that it was Monday and that we had classes with Jinno-sensei today.

I quickly leaves my bed,stumbling on the way.

Very quickly I put on my uniform, brushed my teeth.

But I could not find the rubber bands and then I just let it go and I'm running around the hall.

And that's when I stumbled on something lime.

I open my eyes to find that I had fallen on natsume.

"Oye Polka, get up, you're very heavy"he said to me with his impassive gaze

"sorry natsume, I did not see you"I said sheepishly.

When I realized that we will be late I got up and took the hand of natsume and ran up to the classroom.

He had arrived right when jinno-sensei arrived.

He us glared at them but said nothing.

After the Jinno-Sensei class, I approached Hotaru and Iinchou.

"Hhoottaarruu," I shouted, trying to squeeze my friend in my arms

She pulled out her baka gun and shot me. It was a routine for me, it happened every day.

"hello iinchou" I greeted him nicely.

"Hello mikan sorry for hotaru" he replied, giving me back my smile.

"I'm used to it now" I told him

"But you always do it anyway"

I turned back it was sumire.

"Hello Permy" I greeted him.

"Stop calling me that," she said.

"Always so happy, you will never change Mikan"

It was Koko who was accompanied by Ruka and Natsume.

I laughed, we are all 13 now but we always fall in the same class I guess the teachers did not have the heart to separate us.

Some things never change Narumi-sensei is still our main teacher.

"What if we have a slumber party today," said hotaru.

"yes, let's have a slumber party"

It was anna and Nonoko accompanied by Kitsuneme.

"So it's decided to have a slumber party tonight" I concluded

We parted and went to the sakura tree with Natsume and Ruka.

All three of us were really close we could say that we are the three best friends inseparable.

I sat between the two, it's like that for a long time.

We talked happily for about 30 minutes.

"I'm going to see Hotaru to help him prepare everything" said ruka

After he left, I found myself alone with natsume.

We kept silent, not knowing what to say.

"What is this annoying atmosphere?"

It was koko and Kitsumene

"Hotaru and Ruka have all prepared, the evening will begin"

We followed them silently.

When we arrived at the hotaru room, the evening went to its place, we found everyone in a circle.

Hotaru is next to Ruka, next to Ruka was natsume, next to natsume it's me and next to me iinchou.

Next to iinchou was nonoko, next to nonoko was anna, next to anna was kitsuneme, next to kitsume there was Koko and between koko and Hotaru there was Sumire.

"Let's play action and truth" said hotaru with a stolid look

she spun the bottle and she landed on nonoko.

"action or truth" told him hotaru

"truth" answered her

"kisses iinchou on the jou" said hotaru while taking out a camera

She blushed but she did it.

She turned the bottle and she landed on Sumire.

"action or truth" said Nonoko

"Action," said Sumire

"Sit on Koko's lap," innocently says nonoko

They both blush but she did it.

She turned the bottle and it landed on Hotaru.

"action or truth" she told hotaru.

Sumire should be careful if she cared about her life.

"truth" she said coldly

"who do you have a cruch on"

it was finished, sumire was dead but I admit that I too was curious.

"Ruka" she said as if it was normal

There is a huge silence before Hotaru turns the bottle on me.

I was dead

"action or truth" she told me.

"truth"

"who loves you?", she told me slyly

I blushed, I looked like a tomato.

I whispered something but nobody heard.

"stronger mikan" Koko had said

"It is Natsume"I screamed, I could hear myself throughout the school

I blushed, realizing what I said.

I quickly changed the subject, so I turned the bottle that landed on Kitsuneme.

"action or truth" i said

"action"

"I challenge you to tell jinno-sensei one of his faults" I myself was surprised, I was too sneaky.

Kitsuneme was shaking, while the others looked at me strangely I was not so sadistic normally.

"I'll do it at the next class, I just have time to write my will," he said.

he turned the bottle that landed on Anna

"action or truth" he said

"truth"

"do you like me" asked him kitsuneme

she blushed but nodded

She turned the bottle and she fell on Ruka.

"action or truth" she said

"truth"

she smiled, she already had an idea.

"hotaru said she loved you just now that you answer him?"

He blushed

"I love him" he told us

then it's turned towards Hotaru and said

"hotaru please go out with me, take my hand if it's a yes"

For answer she took his hands.

They are so cute together.

He turned the bottle and she fell on Natsume.

"action or truth" he told him

"action"

"Kiss Mikan"

These words resonate in my thoughts and I do not have time to think of anything else anymore because I felt Natsume's lips on mine.

The kiss lasted a long time because when we are separated I was sure his jenoux and he held me by the waist.

just after we went to sleep because it was getting late

We can say that this evening was successful, couples were formed.

And we all had a good time.

 **I wait for your opinions and your critics I really need to progress.**

 **See you guys next time.**


End file.
